First Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic
by Hurricane Victoria
Summary: This is my first "Rurouni Kenshin" Fanfic, I am known for "Naruto" and "Sonic the Hedgehog". Please, leave reviews, and I hope you all enjoy. Let me know if you want me to continue or not.


**Hello, everybody! I have decided to begin a new fanfic for the "Rurouni Kenshin" series. I have been known for "Sonic the Hedgehog", and "Naruto", so, this is somewhat new to me. I do love reviews, so, please, review, and I hope you enjoy this new fanfic of mine.**

 **ROLL FILM!**

 **AACCTIIOONN!**

 _A Rurouni Kenshin fanfic_

 _Hurricane Victoria_

 _M_

 _One Shot_

Kaoru and Kenshin were walking around Tokyo, after enjoying a very nice play. The lights were on, and people were walking around, enjoying one another's company. Kenshin looked at Kaoru, who seemed a bit dazed.

"Everything allright, Ms. Kaoru?" Kenshin asked.

"Huh?" Kaoru said, snapping out of her daze. "Oh, everything's fine, Kenshin." They continued walking. "Um... Kenshin?"

"Oro?" Kenshin asked.

"Do you ever miss Tomoe?" Kaoru asked. Kenshin stopped where he was standing, and had a blank face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked, I was just curious."

"It's all right." Kenshin said. Kaoru looked at him with worry in her eyes. "I do miss her, from time to time... But..."

KABOOM!

Lightning flashed. Everyone looked up at the sky, and began to feel rain drops.

"It's starting to rain." Kaoru said. "And the dojo is on the other side of town."

"We may want to stay at an inn. I have some money on me." Kenshin said. Kenshin took Kaoru's hand, and they ran to the nearest inn. At the front desk, was an old lady, probably in her late eighties, in a very nice kimono,

"Can I help you?" The lady asked.

"Yes, we would like to request two rooms, please. One for Ms. Kaoru, and- Oh!" Kenshin began, but paused.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked. Kenshin grew red.

"I only have enough for one room." Kaoru's face also went red. The old lady giggled.

"I'll give you two a couple room for half price." The old lady said.

"Um..." Kenshin mumbled. "Thank you, your too kind."

"It's the least I can do for a young couple like yourselves." The lady said. She handed them a key, and Kenshin and Kaoru proceeded to their room. They found room 602B. Kenshin unlocked the door, and both procceeded in. There was a bed on the floor, big enough for two. Kenshin scratched the back of his head, and Kaoru rubbed her arm, a little. It was, a very awkward situation.

"Um..." Kenshin said. Kaoru looked at him funny. Kenshin looked around, and found a couple of bathrobes in the corner. Kenshin stepped over to the corner, and picked up a robe, and brought it to Kaoru. "Here, Ms. Kaoru." Kaoru saw he had a smile on his face. "I'll let you change first. You can have the whole bed, if you want."

"Uh..." Kaoru said. "Thank you." She gently took the robe, and proceeded to the bathroom. After a good five minutes, Kaoru came out in the robe, and saw that Kenshin did the same, as well.

"It's getting late,..." Kenshin began. "...Shall we-!"

KABOOM!

"YIPE!" Kaoru jumped, and ran into Kenshin's arms, shaking.

"ORO?!" Kenshin muttered. This was something new to him.

"I hate thunder..." Kaoru said, shivering. Kenshin smiled, and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's all right." Kenshin comfort. "The thunder and lightning can't hurt you." Kaoru looked up at Kenshin, and looked into his eyes. They were like that for fifteen seconds, then, all of a sudden, Kenshin softly placed his lips upon hers, closing his eyes.

Kaoru was shocked, but, did the same. They were butterfly kisses, at first. After a magical moment or two, a massive tongue war began. Kenshin's hands wondered around Kaoru's back, and slowly began to undress the maiden before him. Kaoru allowed the procedure to take place, and allowed the sleeves of the robe to fall off her body.

Kenshin parted, for air, and to look at her body.

 _'...Beautiful...'_ He thought. Kaoru looked at his eyes. They were filled with lust and confusion.

"K... Kenshin?" Kaoru asked. Kenshin looked at Kaoru's eyes, and gave a sweet smile.

"...I'll be alright." Kaoru gently placed her hands on both sides of his face, and placed her lips on his, once more.

 _'Tomoe...'_ Kenshin thought. _'...I do love you, but... You would want me to move on... Right?'_ Kaoru's hands found Kenshin's robe, and began to take it off. Kenshin didn't know, and, quite frankly, didn't care. Both parties parted for air, and Kaoru went to lay down on the bed, as Kenshin followed. Kenshin began to leave butterfly kisses on Kaoru's neck, while Kaoru began to stroke his back with her fingers.

Kenshin found one of Kaoru's breasts, and engulfed one in his mouth, while his hand massaged the other. Kaoru gasped for air, and let out a moan. Both Kenshin and Kaoru were enjoying this way too much. Kenshin's lips, returned to Kaoru's lips, as his hand felt it's way to her folds, and began to insert one finger at a time. Kaoru's hand gripped the sheets, as she threw her head back, with pleasure, for she could feel herself getting ready for more.

KABOOM!

Another bolt of lightning occurred, followed by thunder. No one was paying attention. Both parted for another breath of air, as Kaoru placed her fingers on his lips.

 _"It's..."_ Kaoru began, in between breaths. _"...My turn..."_ Kenshin was confused by what she said. Kaoru, pushed Kenshin off of her, and she climbed on top of him. She placed butterfly kisses on his lips, all over his exposed and sweaty chest, and proceeded to go down. Kaoru's hands found his boxers, and pulled them down. There it was, his member, ready for action. Kaoru place the tip in her mouth, and began to engulf him.

Kenshin gasped for air, and gripped the sheets, for he had never experienced such pleasure, before. Kenshin could feel himself, ready to explode, but, with all his strength, pulled Kaoru off of his member, and laid her on the bed, with her head on one of the pillows. Kaoru was confused. Kenshin pulled down her panties, tossed them aside, and placed his member at the opening, waiting to enter.

"...Do you want me to continue?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru's eyes were hazed and confused, yes, but, she knew what she was doing. "...We can stop, now."

"After everything we've been through just now?" Kaoru asked. "...I'm ready."

"All right..." Kenshin said. "...I've been told this hurts, a little..." He slowly pushed his member in, breaking Kaoru's innocence. Kaoru hissed, and gripped the sheets. True, it hurt, but, frankly, she didn't care.

"Please..." Kaoru began. "...Continue..." Kenshin slowly pulled out, and rammed back in. Kaoru was moaning very loudly, and Kenshin began to grunt.

 _"Ken...Kenshin..."_ Kaoru began. She wrapped her arms around Kenshin, and continued to feel the intense, insane, yet, desirable pleasure. Her moans began to grow louder and louder.

 _"Ms. Kaoru..."_ Kenshin began. _"I'm gonna...I'm gonna... Ohhhhhh!"_ Kenshin wrapped his arms around Kaoru, and let out a deep, but loud moan. He had just released, inside of Kaoru.

 _"KENSHIN!"_ Kaoru hollered. She had climaxed on Kenshin. Kenshin slowly pulled himself out of Kaoru, and laid on his back, regaining his breathing. Kaoru turned on her side, and placed an arm on Kenshin. After a moment of recovery, Kaoru slipped off to slumber. Kenshin wrapped his arms around her, place a kiss on Kaoru's forehead, and slipped off to slumber, himself.

The thunderstorm had stopped, and no one noticed that the two lovers, were being watched from the roof of the inn next door. A man with brown hair, and black eyes were piercing down on them, wanting revenge.

"I've finally found you, Battosai!" The man said. His voice filled with anger. "I will avenge my father, and that of his men... You can bet on that!"

* * *

 **My first "Rurouni Kenshin" fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it. Please, leave reviews, and tell me how I am doing. Thank you, all!**

 **CUT! THAT'S A WRAP!**


End file.
